


Jerk

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Drabbles & Ficlets insprired by pics/gifs [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Flash Fic, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Smutlet, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Teenagers, Wincest - Freeform, contains nsfw gif, in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long night on the road, Dean's tired and horny so he pulls over. Thinking his brother is sleeping he starts jerking off but Sam is awake...</p><p>**Inspired by a gif (nsfw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerk

 

 

 

Dean hears Sam whimper and automatically glances in the rear-view mirror. He curses under his breath and shifts uncomfortably as he turns his attention back to the road. His dad called earlier that day and told him he needed help hunting the vengeful spirit he was currently hunting three states away. Dean has been driving for hours, he didn't get much sleep the night before because he snuck out while Sam was asleep to hustle up some money and get drunk. He fully regrets it now, normally he can go for days on a few hours of sleep but he can barely keep his eyes open.

The only thing keeping him awake is his little brother in the backseat. He hates himself for it but he can't stop looking in the mirror at his brother, looking gorgeous in the pale moonlight as he makes soft noises that are going straight to Dean's cock. He's barely nineteen so everything makes him hard, but nothing gives him a boner like Sam.

Sam moans softly as he stretches out and shifts around. He's about to be fifteen but he already is starting to shoot up in height. He's already as tall as Dean, although the rest of his body hasn't quite caught up with his growth spurt, so he's lanky and awkward but Dean thinks it's fucking adorable.

Dean runs his hand over his throbbing denim trapped cock, squeezing it when a moan slips out of his brother's mouth. If Sam makes one more noise like that Dean is going to lose it. He can't stop looking at Sam, Dean unbuttons his jeans and slides his hand down, lightly stroking himself to ease some of the aching desire to get off but it only makes it worse.

Just as Dean is contemplating on whether he should just pull it out or pull over he sees a park up ahead. Dean flips on his turn signal and pulls in. As he is trying to find a place to pull over he hears Sam mutter his name. Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightens and he presses down on the gas to go faster. He scrubs his hand over his face and takes a deep breath. He has no idea no idea when he started getting so turned on by his brother but every little thing gets to him and every day it gets worse. As soon as Dean finds two trees to park between he backs in and shuts the Impala off. He leaves the radio on low to hopefully drown out any noises he is about to make.

Dean runs his hand across the strained fabric over the fly of his jeans, he's been hard for over an hour and just about to lose his mind from being so horny. Not just from watching Sam sleep but also from thinking about all of the things he wants to do with him. When Sam doesn't wake up from the car no longer moving, Dean carefully eases the zipper down. He pushes his jeans and boxers down past his thighs and wraps his hand around the base of his cock.

Dean gradually works his hand up and down with slow strokes because he's already struggling to keep it down. He bites down on his lip and bites back a moan as his fingers brush against the head. He looks back at Sam, holding his breath. He's almost positive Sam said his name, nearly giving him a heart attack. He goes back to lightly fisting his dick but it's not really doing anything but making him desperate for more.

As Dean tightens his grip he hears Sam moving around. He quickly looks over his shoulder, too in to it now to stop so he's relieved that Sam appears to still be asleep. Dean starts thrusting into his fist and a breathy moan slips out before he can stop it. He closes his eyes as his teeth sink into his lip, his breaths are quick pants and he can no longer hold back the grunts and groans because it feels too damn good to give a fuck anymore.

Precome is beading out and dripping down, making every stroke louder. Dean's hand twists up and down faster as he thrusts harder into his fist. Just as Dean can feel an orgasm starting to build, he hears Sam clear his throat. Dean freezes and glances up into the mirror, only he can't see Sam. He leans forward to see if Sam just rolled to the end of the seat.

"Damn, all this time I thought you were exaggerating when you told me to suck your big fat dick."

Dean jumps, banging his head against the roof as Sam laughs. He's sitting in the passenger seat and Dean wonders how the hell he didn't hear his brother climbing over. But of course Dean doesn't react like most guys would when their brother catches them masturbating, he goes right into smart ass mode.

"Go back to sleep, bitch."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that when there's some jerk jerking off and making all kinds of obscene noises?"

Suddenly Dean has an idea. He turns to Sam with is most seductive smile, "Right, I forgot you watch me every night. Pretend to be asleep while you lay there and salivate while you think about wrapping your lips around your big brother's cock," Dean shot back, slowly running his hand down his cock.

Sam feels his mouth go dry, Dean has to be messing with him. He couldn't possibly know he actually did that every single night. He was just talking shit. Right? Dean smirks and locks eyes with his brother as he thrusts into his fist, letting out a gruff moan that makes Sam's already hard cock twitch so hard against his jeans they almost burst open.

Dean chuckles as Sam runs his hands over the front of his jeans, eyes glued to Dean's hand working up and down his big thick cock.

"You want to put your mouth on it, don't you?" When Dean saw Sam shift he continued, "You wanna suck down on my dick, slop it up with your spit and swallow it down until my come's shooting down your throat."

Sam closes his eyes swallows thickly, his breathing quickening as he moans softly and nods. Dean reaches over and runs his ran roughly up the front of Sam's jeans. Sam gasps as he feels Dean's fingers working them open, he slouches down and lifts his hips and Dean pushes his jeans down. He feels his brother's long thick fingers wrap tightly around his cock and groans because his grip is perfect.

"Dean," Sam moans as his brother's fist slowly but firmly strokes his cock.

"Why don't you come over here and put those pretty pink lips on me. Damn I wanna fuck your mouth, feel you gagging on my dick."

Sam groans and thrusts into Dean's fist. Dean can tell he's close so he slides closer, he runs his tongue up Sam's neck and whispers, "You want to feel my dick plunge deep inside you, don't you?"

"Uh huh."

Sam reaches down and puts his hand on his brother's cock, jerking his hand in rhythm with Dean's.

"Fuck," Dean growls, "You gonna blow me, Sammy?"

Sam nods hard, pushing into Dean's fist faster.

"Yeah, you're dying to wrap your lips around my dick, aren't you?"

Sam's mouth falls open as Dean sucks down on his neck, he feels Dean moaning against it when his fingers slide over the head of his brother's cock. "Y-Yes," Sam bites down on his lip, he's so close. He could come just listening to Dean talk dirty to him.

"As soon as my come's dripping down those gorgeous lips, I wanna feel you slide down and split yourself open on my dick. Wanna watch you ride me and bounce around on my cock. Then I'm gonna shove you down and fuck you so hard you'll be feeling me for a month."

Sam shouts out Dean's name as his come coats his brother's fingers and the front of his shirt. Dean gives Sam a few more firm strokes then starts thrusting into Sam's fist. Sam opens his eyes and pulls his hand away. He leans down and licks his brother's entire length then begins swallowing down.

Dean knows Sam's never done it before, he has no technique and he's sobering so much a mix of Sam's spit and his precome is dripping down his balls but it's the best blowjob he's ever gotten because it's Sam. It won't take much because Dean was so close to coming just watching Sam do it. Sam's teeth scrape across and Dean sucks in a breath, Sam pulls back and mutters an apology but Dean doesn't give a fuck he's too close. He curls his fingers through Sam's hair and guides his head back down, thrusting lightly into his mouth.

Something clicks and Sam finally gets what to do, he starts bobbing his head up and down. Dean starts grunting, he tightens his grip in Sam's hair as he starts coming. Sam makes a gagging noise as he deep throats Dean's cock that turns Dean on way more than it should. He's shuddering with pleasure as he feels his dick slide past the back of Sam's throat, groaning as he feels his brother swallowing down all of his come.

Sam pulls back, staring into Dean's eyes as he licks up a stray drop of come then slides his tongue across his lips. Dean jerks him forward and kisses greedily into his mouth. Sam pulls back breathlessly and looks at Dean, a grin spreading across his lips.

"You know why I call you jerk all the time?"

Dean shrugs, "I dunno, 'cuz I act like one."

"Mostly because you're always jerking off. But...you are pretty damn good at it."

Dean smirks, "Yeah? Get in the backseat and I'll show you why I call you bitch all the time."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just posted the sequel, [Bitch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3739165)


End file.
